An Address
by Cant Let This Go
Summary: Logan and his little brother Carlos are doing all they can to get off the streets and finally live a normal life. When a desperate Kendall offers them five million dollars to take him from home and the new pop star James wants more for Carlos, their goal becomes closer than they think. Kogan/Jarlos ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Carlos danced around like a perfect gypsy would. His flowing skirt flying around him, making the dance seem much more mystical. I watched in awe with the crowd of people surrounding the boy. Although I've watched him do this same routine thousands of times, I was always captivated. The way Carlos would move his arms and stomach perfectly, or how his legs always seemed to know where to go. I was jealous of how great he was at dancing. Of how much money he was able to bring in without putting himself in danger.

Once his dance was over, Carlos smiled at me. The brown wig he was wearing covered half of his face but he looked too happy to care. Dancing always left in an elated mood.

"How did I do Logan?" He asked as if the money in the bucket in front of him wasn't a good enough answer.

"You did amazing Carlos, I was completely blown away." I told him honestly. A few of the lingering audience members chimed in agreement then begged him for another dance. Carlos, of course, happily obliged and went into his salsa routine. I always found this one too sexy for a fourteen year old boy to be doing but the crowd always loved it. Most importantly, Carlos loved performing it.

I looked to the analog clock placed on the side of some building that helped make up the wide alley we were in. It was nearing six which meant it was time for me to start doing my part in earning money. Carlos knew that he was to head to the closest motel once it started getting dark so I didn't bother to warn him. Plus he was working, I was not going to interrupt him.

It only took fifteen minutes to get from the tourist filled historical district of our town to what could be considered "the wrong side of the tracks" on foot. I stood against a filthy building and waited. There was women scattered around the area as well. All of them in neon mini dresses and high heels. I used to think of them as intimidating. They were all beautiful and sexy while I was average and boring. I eventually learned that there was no need for me to be sexy because I was the only one around with a penis. That simple little fact guaranteed me at least one job a night.

A black cadillac pulled up and a blond man called out for me. I walked up to his window casually and peered in. The man wasn't a looker but the gold rollex sure was.

"One-fifty for a night." I told him and he agreed by telling me to get in. I spent the entire car ride mentally preparing myself just like I always did. God, I really needed a new job.

* * *

_"You're nothing but a whore. A dirty, lying whore. Your own mother doesn't even believe you. You should just die you fucking slut."_

* * *

Carlos was watching old sitcoms when I found the mom and pop motel he chose. I didn't bother to greet him but instead curled up to him on the bed. He didn't know what I was doing for money and I tried my best to keep it that way. I'm sure he thought something was up, especially since I would leave at late hours and come back smelling like soap with a ton of money. He never questioned me though and I was grateful for that. I don't know how I would explain to my little brother that I was sleeping with men for money.

Carlos hit my head suddenly, like he just remembered something, just as I closed my eyes.

"I made a hundred and seventy two dollars today Logie! A man came by and gave me a hundred dollars just so I would do some dances for him!" Carlos told me excitedly. I murmured a good job before what he said actually sunk in.

"Carlos, what did I tell you about giving a single person special attention?" I scolded but it was obvious he didn't care.

"You said I shouldn't but Logie, he gave me one hundred dollars! He didn't touch me either! We're so much closer to getting an apartment now! We'll have an address!" Carlos was pretty much squealing. I gave up arguing only for the sake of his happiness.

"Whatever, just tell this man to leave you alone from now on."

"Oh, it wasn't a man, it was a guy about your age Logie. He was super cute too."

"Still, he's not some kid who wants to be your friend. I'm staying to watch you tomorrow to make sure this man stays away from you." Carlos smiled at me.

"You're a good brother but you can be too over protective sometimes. I'm fifteen, I can handle myself."

"You're still fourteen until the twenty-third and you can't handle yourself. You trust people too much." Carlos didn't retort with anything, but chose to go back to his sitcoms. I watched him watch television until I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Logan, meet your new brother Carlos. I want you to be a good big brother and always protect him, okay? Make sure nothing bad ever happens to him."_

* * *

We had more than enough for a breakfast at McDonalds. Carlos bought a whole bunch and ate like the growing boy he is. I was afraid he'll never grow as big as he possibly could. A good portion of our money went to feeding Carlos so one day he would be big enough to fend for himself. Although, the dresses, skirts and the many wigs he chose to wear would not make life easy for him. I used to make him dress like a boy when we first moved to the streets just so he wouldn't be bullied. But he became quiet and violent without his dresses. It was more painful to see Carlos upset than some strangers pick on him. I decided then that if female clothing is what made him happy then so be it. The salvation army ladies always gave him the best clothes anyways. His wardrobe was pretty impressive for someone who was homeless.

When we had both finished our meal, Carlos went to the wide alley to begin dancing. I sat on a nearby bench and watched him stretch in his little yellow sundress. He looked so cute stretching his arms in that dress that it made me nervous. I didn't want anyone else thinking this was cute. He pulled his old boom box out of his money bucket and plugged it into an outlet in the ground made for passer bys to sit down and maybe charge their cell phones and laptops.

Modernized traditional Indian music began playing and Carlos danced to it in his own style. The crowd was thin as it always was at this time. It was noon on a thursday, people were busy working or learning. At five, when Carlos was dancing to a pop beat, The crowd became huge. I could no longer see Carlos from my spot but I could tell he was doing amazing from the cheers. The boy was a dance prodigy.

Carlos came to me when the song was over and asked if I could buy him a water. He was drenched in sweat with a huge smile on his face. The crowd called him in for another show so I left to get the water he requested from a cafe nearby. The owner was an elderly man who used to feed me and Carlos when we were younger. His daughter was running the register today, however, which meant no discounts or freebies today. She was a rotten lady who called the police on us a few times, back when Carlos and I were twelve and seven and slept in the backroom during storms. I bought two waters and a sub sandwich from the store, all the while avoiding eye contact with the woman. She rang my food up and I left as quickly as I could. I needed to get back to Carlos, anyways. It was highly possible he found trouble in the minutes I was gone. The crowd was no longer there when I returned and that made me nervous. I ran to see what was up only to see Carlos sitting on one of the benches, talking to a boy who was sitting too close for my comfort. Carlos didn't notice me as I approached him until I cleared my throat. His head snapped up to look at me, his stupid little smile that always wins me over was on his face.

"Hey Logan, this is James. He's the one who paid me a hundred dollars to dance for him. James, this is my big brother Logan." Carlos introduced.

"Nice to meet you Logan, your brother is an amazing dancer. I've never seen someone move like him, and look so beautiful while doing it too." James said to me although he looked directly at Carlos as he complimented him. Carlos giggled, I rolled my eyes. It was just like Carlos to fall for some smooth talking creep like this guy.

"It's been nice meeting you as well. However, Carlos should really get back to dancing before it gets dark. Not all of us can afford to waste time talking." I said to him as polite as I could be. It obviously wasn't polite enough for Carlos, judging by the glare he was sending me.

"I can relax for a while, I already made a lot." Carlos defiantly said. "Fine, take a break." I dug through my bag and tossed him his water and sandwich. "I'm leaving, have fun." Carlos glared at me but then paid me no mind as I walked away.

Anyone who thought for a second that I would actually leave my little brother with this strange man is sorely mistaken. I hid in one of the shops in the alley and watched from the small bathroom window. They talked for a long time, neither of them were doing anything inappropriate and honestly, it irked me. I wanted this James guy to try and take advantage of Carlos just so I could be right. But he didn't, he left after he received a phone call. I watched as Carlos continued to sit there, fiddling with something in his hand. He put whatever the item was in his pocket like it was a huge secret. Whatever he was hiding, I knew it had something do with this James boy.

Carlos brought in too little so we slept in a small alley that night. We had the funds for a room, almost three hundred dollars saved up in a can, but that was our apartment money. We never touched it unless we had to. We were so close to our goal. One night in an alley over forty, almost fifty, bucks in a motel was for the best.

The next day Carlos began working super hard in fear of sleeping outside again. It was so cute to watch Carlos' little brown wig slip to show short black hair. His orange sleeveless dress looked amazing on him too. My brother was beautiful, I could understand why people liked him so much. Watching him dance was hypnotizing.

The sun went down and I told Carlos I was leaving and where to go once he was done. I walked to the street I worked on and stood. One of the girls around me offered some pills which I declined. Before Carlos and I ran away I was studying medical science. I knew the long term effects of those pills.

A silver convertible stopped for me. I knew who it was, this man has bought a night with me countless of times. His name is Dennis and he was a rich family man with a wife who spent too much time away with their kids. I didn't mind him as much as most of my clients only because he always said I was beautiful during sex. It may sound vain but hearing that you are attractive from at least one person makes you feel wonderful. Especially when you have a brother like mine.

When we got to his house, he kissed me like I was something special. I kissed back, my hands wrapping around his neck just like he liked me to do. When we pulled apart, he led me upstairs into his room. He looked miserable so I kissed him first and led him to the bed. He stripped me quickly, his hands exploring all of my body while I moaned like the whore I am.

Dennis wasted no time preparing me, his lubed fingers slowly thrusting into me as he whispered how I was so great and so beautiful. He was gentle in everything he did, even if he was in a bad mood or wanted to just get to it. I appreciated him so much. He fucked me twice that night and fell asleep after telling me I could help myself to anything in the house. Dennis knew I was homeless and always let me eat and shower before I left.

I went down stairs once Dennis started snoring, wearing nothing but my underwear. I snooped through his fridge hoping to find some leftovers I could eat. Sure enough, there was some pasta in a tupperware bowl so I threw it in the microwave and waited for hit to heat up. The worst thing about pasta has to be the time it takes to reheat. It always heats unevenly too. When my food was done, I took it out and turned to sit at the island only to seen a teenage boy staring at me. He was rather cute, and possibly around my age. Tall, blonde, and handsome. I assumed he was Dennis' son, seeing as they looked so much alike.

"Who are you?" He asked me. It was obvious he was angry and I couldn't blame him. If I saw a strange young boy practically naked and eating my food, I'd be pissed to say the least.

"I'm your dad's friend. You must be his son." I said with a mouth full of food. He watched me for a while and I studied him. He was honestly gorgeous, I couldn't believe it. I wonder if he can fuck better than his father.

"You're a prostitute, aren't you?" He asked me and surprisingly, didn't even seem angry.

"I guess I am." I mumbled, not really liking how crass he was with such a sensitive subject. Kendall took a seat across the island and stared at me. I started to feel really uncomfortable but I just ate my pasta rather than telling him.

"Why?" He asked a long pause. "I mean there's so many other things you can do that don't involve sleeping with random men."

"It's kind of hard to have a legitimate job when you don't Have an address." Maybe I said that a little too rudely but rich kids like him really bother me. They act as if everything is so simple.

"You're homeless?"

"Yes."

"Wow, it must be destiny that I met you. I was just about to run away. I fucking hate living in this stupid place or with my stupid mom. Maybe you can let me join you?" I couldn't believe a single word that just came out of his mouth. Was he serious? He lives in a giant house with all of the money he could possibly need and he wants to live on the streets? I got up and put the now empty tupperware in the sink.

"Like hell I'd let a spoiled kid like you who doesn't understand anything come with me." I said as I made my way up the stairs to get my clothes.

"Wait! My grandma left me almost five million dollars in a bank account when she died. I can't access it until my eighteenth birthday which is in five months but if you let me live with you I'll buy us a place to live." He shouted and I stopped in my tracks. If I deal with this kid for five months, I'll have an address and Carlos won't ever have to sleep outside again. He can go back to school. With a reluctant sigh, I turned to him.

"What's your name?" I asked, he looked at me like what I just asked was odd. He must of not noticed that he was begging to live with me without even us knowing each other's name.

"Kendall Knight, what's yours?" Kendall was smiling like I had already told him yes.

"I'm Logan Mitchell. Go wait outside, once I get my clothes and money, we're going to go." I heard him whisper a yes and I probably would have laughed if I didn't feel like I just made the biggest mistake in my life.

* * *

Wow... Chapter one is done...and I did it in a week! I have a good feeling about this story.

So this isn't what I planned on making my fist story but I read Luna by Julie Ann Peters and Almost Home by Jill what's her face and this was born. I really hope you guys like it.

Leave a review telling me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, welcome to chapter two. I'd like to thank: BigTimeOzzy, rainy dayz and silver dreams, I AM AIR,tank602, andanimelover6240 for reviewing. I'm happy you thought this story was better than expected. Thank you to Kogan4ever, ScarletMoon21, Carphanie, Leviosa0812, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, rumbleroar846, Twlightgirl434, and xxJarlosFanxx as well.

* * *

Kendall was sitting on the porch with nothing but a large backpack and a guitar case. That made me hate him a little more. I didn't want him to be like Carlos, I wanted him to have as much talent as me. He didn't have to sell sex like I do. All he'd have to do his play his stupid guitar and look pretty and he'll make money. I tapped Kendall's back and we walked off.

We were quiet until I remembered he didn't know about Carlos.

"I should probably tell you that I'm not living alone. I've got a little brother I'm taking care of." I told him.

"That's fine. I figured you weren't alone." He responded. I slowed so I was walking a little bit behind him. Only so I could see his face. I needed to know how he was honestly feeling.

"He dresses like a girl but don't call him a she. He thinks it's normal for boys to wear dresses and wigs." Kendall didn't look shocked or disturbed which made me Like him a little.

"I understand. I have a friend in Minnesota named Chett who was a drag queen. Wanted to be referred to as a boy but he also went by Mimi when he wore skirts. I never got that. Should I call Carlos something when he's dressed up?"

"No, he's just Carlos. He's not a drag queen either. He's just a boy who likes to dress like a girl. He's gay too, by the way, but I think that's obvious. I hope you don't mind gay people." Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"I just said I have a drag queen friend, why would I hate gay people? I'm gay too, by the way. That's why I'm running away." I knew he wanted me to ask why but I wasn't going to. I knew the unaccepting family tale all too well.

I didn't say anything to him for the rest of the trip but he talked about how he played hockey and loved living in Minnesota. When we came into the motel room, Carlos was sleeping with the television on. He was still in his day clothes and had his wig barely on.

"Your brother is the dancer on Main street?" Kendall gasped excitedly. I nodded even though I wanted to scream. Of course he was a fan of Carlos. Who didn't love him?

"Me and my friends used to come and watch him dance. He's really good." Kendall praised. Carlos groaned and stirred from the bed. blinking a few times before muttering sleepy "thank you". Kendall laughed at Carlos' waking due to the complement. I just wanted him to sleep all night.

"Who are you?" Carlos asked Kendall once he sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"This is Kendall, he's going to be living with us for a while. He's gonna help us get a house quicker." I informed. Carlos eyes lit up at the mention of a house. He jumped off the bed and tackled the unprepared Kendall into a hug. Kendall let out an "oomph" before they fell to the ground, Carlos not letting go.

"Thank you so much for helping! We're going to have the best place ever! If there's three of us, we can get an apartment in much less time! Will you be doing odd jobs with Logan? Oh, how did you meet Logan? Are you one of the kids he tutors? Is that a guitar? Can you play me-"

"Carlos why don't you go put your pyjamas on?" I interrupted him. I understood he was excited but he could be so annoying when he got worked up.

"Okay!" Carlos chirped as he detached himself from Kendall and got a nightgown from his suitcase. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I let out a sigh.

"So Carlos thinks you're tutoring and not blowing dudes for cash?" Kendall more of chastised than asked.

"Yes and I like to keep it that way. If he knows I'm doing it, he'll feel guilty and want to do it too." I tell him but he still didn't look like he agrees with me. Not that his opinion mattered.

"I won't tell him, I promise." He says then takes his backpack and guitar case off of his back and puts them on the floor. He sits on the bed and I follow his lead.

Carlos comes out of the bathroom and piledrives into my side. He's still giddy from the new member of our group. I turn the television off and the room goes black. Carlos clings to me tighter. I forgot he was afraid of the dark. I switched on the lamp on the nightstand and his hold loosened.

"Let's all go to bed. Kendall, I guess you can sleep up here with us since the floors aren't that plush." I say. Carlos lets out a cheer.

"Wow, you're so kind Logan." Kendall says with obvious sarcasm. Carlos giggled at his comment. I punched him. Not hard, but it was in the stomach.

"Just get dressed and turn the lights off when you're done." I say as I lay back in the bed, Carlos laying next to me as he covers us in the blanket. Kendall strips to his underwear and undershirt and climbs into the bed, flicking the light off once he's in.

"Welcome to our family Kendall." Carlos mutters after some time. Kendall didn't respond, he was already asleep.

"Logan, you can't keep screaming like this every night. You're starting to scare Carlos."

It only takes a week before Kendall and Carlos are best friends. During the day, Kendall sings and plays fast paced songs on his guitar while Carlos dances to them. At night, the two practice new songs and dances. They try their best to include me in their acts, for some odd reason they think I'm an amazing singer, but I try to stay out of it. I know I'm not good at singing. Carlos' stalker James has become more relentless as well. Everyday at five Carlos takes a break and talks to him on the bench. Carlos claims to be in love with him and I can tell that James is infatuated with him as well. Not that I'm happy about it. Kendall told me James is an up and coming pop star whose songs are in the radio every once in awhile. That explains the too expensive shades and beanie he's always wearing. I didn't tell Carlos what Kendall told me, I figured he already knew. They seemed to talk about everything so I'm sure they discussed James' fame.

Kendall got along with James as well. He would sometimes sit with the couple and talk. I loved when he did that, it made me feel like Carlos was safe. I hated being left out though.

Dennis had picked me up once since Kendall has been living with us as well. He told me that his son was missing and his wife didn't plan on doing anything about it. She caught him kissing another man so her son might as well be dead to her. Dennis told me that if he didn't hear word from him soon, he was going to file a missing persons report. I reminded myself to tell Kendall to buy a disposable cell phone and call his father. If he were to make that report, the possibility of him getting caught with us would not be worth it.

After what was possibly the softest fuck of my life, I showered, ate some leftovers, then left. Carlos was up playing slaps with Kendall in the motel room. By the yelling, I could guess Kendall was losing.

"You're home early Logie, it's only eleven or something." Carlos commented as he hit Kendall's hand with too much force.

"I didn't have much to do. Why aren't you ready for bed?" Carlos rolled his eyes before getting out his pyjamas and stomping into the bathroom. When it was only Kendall and I left, I told him to find a way to contact his dad tomorrow. He refused to at first, his stubbornness getting in the way of his sensibility. I had to explain that if he didn't, I could be arrested and Carlos would be put in a home. He agreed after that. We sat in silence after that. I wanted to idly talk to Kendall but I couldn't think of a single thing to say. That was a lie, I could think up thousands of things to say but I was afraid to. He had proven himself to be rather irritating and the last thing I wanted to do was yell at him and make him leave. We needed his money.

Carlos came out of the bathroom in his nightgown and he, Kendall, and I all settled for bed. I eventually joined their restless driven discussion about the possibility of plants eating humans. That night, Kendall wrapped his arms round me in his sleep. I was too afraid to move them.

I woke up to Kendall snoring in my ear and a missing Carlos. Panic shook all of the tired feelings out of me as I shot out of bed and looked around the small room for a sign as to where he was. His backpack and suitcase were still there. I sighed in relief. That meant he was bound to come back. I tried not to think negative thoughts as I got up and prepared myself for a shower. I couldn't help but think about when Carlos and I were children and my mother used to bathe us together. His father couldn't stand that. Said it made Carlos gayer than he already was. Back then, Carlos was like every other boy.

When I left the bathroom, Carlos was back and had James and a large amount of food with him. I might have been upset about him bringing that boy into our room if I wasn't starving. Kendall was still lounging in bed, not saying a word or touching any of the food. His sleepy eyes caught mine, a lazy smile formed on his face. I came and sat next to him, Carlos and James paying us no mind as we watched them. The two were disgustingly cute, what with the way they fed each other and purposefully touched wherever they could without getting a scolding. Carlos was even brave enough to kiss some danish cream off of the side of James' mouth. I hit him on the arm for that move. Once Kendall was up and ready to eat he tried to feed me a grape as a joke. I didn't even aknowledge it, which threw Carlos and James into hysterics.

I couldn't deny that the two were the perfect couple. If Carlos made a joke, James would laugh. If James said something narcissistic, Carlos would tease him. They acted like they had known each other for years rather than a week and a half. It made me wonder exactly how many times had Carlos snuck out to see him.

I could tell this wasn't love though. Just mindless teenage infatuation. They were so in lust, so wrapped up in each other, I doubt they could smell the potential breakup. If they're in a relationship, that is. Kendall decided to shower once all the food was gone. I opted to take the trash to the dumpster in the back and get a new bag. I should have made Carlos come with me but I wasn't thinking. So when I walked back into the room, I wasn't surprised to see Carlos on his back in a heavy make out session. They were kissing so desperately and so messy, it was like watching animals in heat. James hand was up Carlos black pleated skirt. Carlos had both of his hands inside James' white graphic tee. It was disgusting to watch.

I coughed as loud as I could, which sent them flying apart. Carlos looked like he was ready to cry. James looked guilty.

"James, why don't you head back to where you came from? Carlos is grounded indefinitely." I said through grit teeth. James didn't say anything but ran towards the door. Carlos followed him, yelling for him to wait.

Carlos whispered something to him before kissing his cheek. James smiled and kissed Carlos square on the lips. As soon as the door was shut, Carlos started crying alligator tears. He's done this to get out of trouble since the day I met him and we broke my mother's makeup compact.

"I don't want you around James anymore. You're too young to be doing things like that." I scolded. Carlos cranked up the tears.

"I'm not kidding Carlos, if I see him hanging around you again, we're moving." I think the tears turned real as he face twisted hideously and he ran to hug me too tightly.

"Don't do this to me Logie. I love him so much! He makes me feel happy and important. You can't take that away from me!" He sobbed into my shirt. Needless to say, that hit my ego. It was nice to know I wasn't enough to keep Carlos happy. Kendall exited the bathroom then.

"What's going on?" He asked like he had no choice but to me the mediator.

"Logan said I can't see James anymore just because we were kissing. Tell him it's unfair!" Carlos said, the real tears now gone and only the cute, fake tears were coming down his face.

"What's so wrong with Carlos kissing James? They're two consenting beings in a substantial relationship." Kendall argued for Carlos. I couldn't believe what was happening!

"They were not just kissing, the were practically having sex right in front of me!"

"So they were getting a little heavy, that's what teenagers do. I'm sure he knows better than to have sex with James before the third month of the relationship." Carlos nodded and Kendall looked to him like a proud father. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the two.

"Whether they actually have sex or not, I don't want Carlos around that boy! He's only fourteen!"

"I'll be fifteen in four days! You were having sex at fifteen! I saw it!" Carlos interjected. I didn't have the heart to tell him that that sex was under different circumstances. With a sigh of defeat, I pushed him out of my arms.

"You are not to meet with him without Kendall or I around, okay? And no sex until you're sixteen. Don't let him put his hands on you again either." I ordered. Carlos smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I promise! I'm gonna go dance now, you can join me later Kendall." He said then ran out of our room, his boombox and hat in hand. I glared at Kendall once the door shut.

"What?" He asked as if nothing just happened.

"Thanks for siding with me, you're so great." I said sarcastically.

"Well you were being too tough on him. Carlos is old enough to know what he's doing." Kendall said. I ignored him, plopping onto the bed instead and turned on the television. Kendal squeezed himself between me and the head board and pulled me to sit up straight. He began massaging my shoulders and back. I couldn't stop the moans I let out.

"You need to relax. Carlos is a smart boy, he knows how to say no. James isn't the kind of guy to pressure him either." Kendall mumbled next to my ear.

"I can't help it. You'd panic if that was your brother running around with a sixteen year old boy." I retorted.

"James is a good guy though. He's a little shallow and stupid but he's really protective of Carlos. He's always making sure that no one touches him when he dances or makes rude comments. A few days ago, he punched a dude who said that Carlos would be great at pole dancing." Although I was impressed, I didn't like the idea of James causing trouble for Carlos.

"So he has a temper?"

"No! Well, yeah, he does but he never fights with Carlos. Not seriously. I mean, they fight over stupid things all the time but they do it on purpose." Kendall sighed when he realised he wasn't really proving his point."How about you get to know him before you make so many judgements about him? Tonight, we should all do something together. Plus, I think you need a break , your back is full of knots. Probably from being on it so much." I turned around and punched Kendall square in the jaw for that comment.

"Ow, I was just joking!" He whined, rubbing his jaw as if it would stop the pain.

"Whatever, just go and play your stupid guitar. We'll need money if you want to do anything tonight." I said. Kendall smiled and nodded. I followed him out the door, carrying his guitar for him.

"We're not going to be out late, and we're doing something that's really cheap or costs no money at all." I stated. Kendall nodded like he was listening but I knew he wasn't. I started to wonder why I said yes in the first place.

* * *

Wow I get so nervous about this story. If it seems choppy or some information is missing, tell me. If it seems rushed tell me as well. I'm really trying to pace this out but it seems as if the major arc will be happening in the next chapter rather than chapter four...

Well tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A huge thank you to Anim3Fan4Ever, rainy dayz and silver dreams, IluvSeddie0930, BigTimeOzzy, and tank602 for reviewing.

Thank you everyone else who has put this story on their alert list of favorited it. There was a myraid of you and I'm too lazy to name you all off.

* * *

Before we headed to the alley, Kendall and I stopped at a convenience store two blocks away from the motel. It's a rather nice shop and I always feel out of place in it. Kendall went in by himself. I took a seat on the sidewalk, watching teenagers who have homes smoke weed and complain about their lives. It was painful to listen to.

Kendall came back after some time with only a soda and a twix bar in his hands.

"Where's the phone?" I asked. He shrugged at me, focusing more on opening his candy bar.

"I ran into a friend in there so I just used her phone." he said before shoving one half of the bar into his mouth. He shoved the other half in my face. I took it from his hands, biting off a small bite. It's been months since I had candy.

Kendall talked the whole seven minutes and twenty seven seconds it took to get to the alley. I just provided "hms" and "yeahs" at appropriate times, but mostly counted how long it would take until he realized I didn't care. There was a large crowd around Carlos, well large for eleven. I heard singing and people were clapping their hands and drumming along to a beat I was sure I've heard before. We pushed through the crowd and saw James singing while dancing with Carlos. The dancing was silly, the song had meaningless lyrics, but everyone looked like they were having fun. Kendall and I watched them as they swirled each other around and sang their hearts out. Carlos' bucket was almost full of change and bills. When they sung the last note of the song, James pulled Carlos into him, planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"If you liked that, make sure to buy James' new album All Over Again next Friday. It's gonna be great!" Carlos exclaimed as the crowd dissipated and people went back to their lives. Kendall went to playing his guitar, which brought some people in, Carlos danced like a gypsy, and James and I sat on our bench, watching as usual.

It was quiet between us, we never really talked, until James cleared his throat and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I love Carlos more than anything. I understand your concern about our relationship but I can guarantee you that I will never force him into something he's not ready for." He said in such a formal voice, I had to bite the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't laugh.

"How long did you rehearse that?" I asked jokingly. He tensed up even more.

"Only just now Mr. Garcia." He said feebly. I would've laughed at him, if he hadn't called me Garcia.

"It's Mitchell, not Garcia." I said rather bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Carlos kind of told me about your home life, I assumed you had your surname changed or something when your mom married his dad." James mumbled, I had obviously scared him.

We didn't talk at all until Carlos and Kendall came over our way.

"Kendall told me that we're all going to hang out tonight! What are we gonna do Logie?" Carlos said as he came and sat in between James and I.

"As long as it doesn't cost money, we can do whatever you want." I told him. Carlos let out a noise of excitement, burrowing into James' side. The way those two looked at each other made me sick. The fake feelings they felt for each other weren't going to last. James would eventually leave and he and Carlos will forget all about this month. Hopefully it'll help Carlos understand it's only me and him in this world. Hopefully this won't break him.

* * *

_"__You__'__re __such __a __good __big __brother__, __Logie__. __Carlos __must __be __so __grateful __to __have __you__."_

* * *

I stood in the tightest pair of jeans I owned and one of Kendall's red and black plaid shirts with his plain black shirt underneath and my hair spiked with gel Kendall stole from a Sallys. I felt so out of my element but both Kendall and Carlos said that they wouldn't want to be seen with me in my usual plain dark polos and baggy jeans. They said I put the "less" in "homeless". Carlos had went to the Salvation Army and got a new purple and white striped sundress and matching sandals for the occasion. He looked amazing in it, I didn't want to let him out looking like this. But there was nothing inappropriate about his clothes. Not to mention it would start a fight.

James showed up in a fancy car which he said the record company gave him. Carlos immediately went to his side, hugging him and giving him a kiss that lasted too long for my taste. Kendall took my hand before I broke them apart and tugged me aside.

"Don't go into "possessive father" mode tonight. Let Carlos know you're comfortable with their relationship by not freaking out everytime they kiss." He advised me. His eyes were so stern as he said it. I wanted to laugh at him.

"I won't but as soon as I see tongue, he can forget about seeing Carlos ever again." I purposely said that out loud, and James and Carlos broke apart like I wanted them to.

"So James, did you bring the stuff I asked for?" Kendal said to ease his embarrassment.

"Uh yeah, it's in my car. Logan, you mind helping me?" James said,already walking to his car. I wanted to tell him to ask somebody else but Kendall had already dragged Carlos into the park. With a sigh, I followed him to his car that's worth more than I am and stared at the cake and balloons in the back seat.

"It's for Carlos' birthday. My flight was pushed up to Wednesday so Kendall and I decided to turn this outing to a surprise party. We planned the whole night but we didn't tell you because I paid for everything and Kendall told me about your massive pride." James said with a friendly smile that disappeared when I didn't return it.

"Whatever, it's your money, waste it however you want." I said then took the cake and walked to Carlos and Kendall. James ran to catch up with me, balloons and a plastic baggie in hand.

"Hey, I am doing everything in my power to get your approval. You mean so much to Carlos and it hurts him that you don't accept us." He yelled, his face scrunched up in Anger. Kendall ran up to James and covered his mouth, pulling him away and whispering something in his ear. I felt guilty to say the least. I was hurting Carlos. I never wanted to hurt Carlos.

I kept my mouth shut the whole time we ate cake. I just sat back and watched Kendall and Carlos tease James for forgetting sodas, then Kendall try to give Carlos his birthday hits and James protecting him. They were having fun and I felt like a jerk for trying to deprive Carlos of this. He was going to get hurt in the end but I should let him have this then be the shoulder to cry on later.

I must of drowned in my guilt because when I resurfaced, Kendall was drawing on my face with icing. He had a rolled up and freshly lit joint that smelled better than most in his mouth. I never assumed he would be the kind to smoke weed.

"The fuck?" I yelled, jerking away. Carlos burst out into a fit of laughter. I loved his laugh.

"Aw, don't be such a Sally Soursport." Kendall teased as he tried to draw on me again. I didn't dodge in time and his finger landed on my nose. He didn't have time to react when my fist met his jaw.

"Ow! Why do you always gotta hit me?" Kendall whined, taking the joint from his mouth before rubbing the now red spot on his face.

"Stop getting on my nerves!" I replied with all seriousness. Carlos was at my side like expected a fight.

"Come on you guys, stop fighting. Let's play on the playground instead." He said, taking my arm and dragging me towards a swing set and slide.

"Don't you think we're a little too old to be playing on a slide?" Kendall said, voicing my exact thoughts. Carlos shook his head, a giant smile on his face.

"You can never be too old for a swirly slide."

* * *

_"__Stop __crying__, __only __babies __cry __over __a __little __pain__."_

* * *

Kendall called the outing a success because I spent a good amount of time talking to James and getting to know him. He was an idiot for sure but I began to see why Carlos loved him. He was honest and passionate when he spoke. I admired that.

Kendall was very annoying. He was high, sure, but the things he wanted were do were dangerous and stupid. Carlos and James didn't feel the same, however. Which is why James had bruises all over and Carlos had a black eye from jumping off the top of the slide in hopes to land on the swingset. Kendall had gotten away a only a few scapes. I felt my sanity drain everytime James and Carlos would blindly follow Kendall. No mater how stupid the idea -like having a food fight with the leftover cake- they followed. I had no choice but to end the party by pouring water from the pond nearby on the makeshift bonfire they had started with only sticks laying on the ground. Carlos was angry at me but he understood that I couldn't risk us getting arrested over Kendall's stupidity.

James asked if Carlos could spend the night at his hotel room when we began going our seperate ways. I shot the idea down immediately but Carlos begged, claiming that he wanted to see what a normal person hotel looks like and in the end, I let him go. I may have learned that James isn't an all around bad guy but I still didn't trust him. It was only a laspe in judgement had I said yes to the sleepover.

That night I got no sleep. I kept praying to anyone who would listen that Carlos was still a virgin after tonight. It's funny how anyone can become a person of faith in dire times. Kendall spent the whole night clinging to me. His hands kept rubbing my chest and he would sometimes go into fits of giggles. I knew for a fact that he didn't smoke enough for him to still be this high hours later.

"Quit touching me." I hissed at him. Kendall's hands stopped their movements then went straight for my waist.

"Logie, how come you fuck for money?" Kendall asked as innocuous as he could possibly sound, which wasn't saying much.

"It's all I'm good at." I answered him honestly. Kendall obviously didn't like that answer.

"You're good at math and diagnosing us and singing. I bet you could make millions being a singing doctor."

"I don't think those are two professions I could do at once."

"Still, you would be great doing both." We were quiet after this until Kendall started talking again.

"Hey Logie, since you'll do anything for money, can I touch you? I know you only keep me around for my money so the least you could do is let me touch you." That struck me. Memories I spent so much time trying to block out came back. Memories of why I'm here in the first place. Of why I had to take Carlos with me. I want to cry, to yell at Kendall for saying that. For pretending to be high so he could say that. But all I did was sit up in the bed and nod my head. As much as I wanted to believe otherwise, Kendall was right. I let so many men do whatever to me for only a few dollars. The least I could do for five million is let Kendall touch me.

He sat up with me, looking awkward at first. His hands went up my shirt and he played with my nipples. I knew he expected me to moan but I couldn't bring myself to it. I trusted Kendall, I didn't think he'd ever do this to me.

"You have such an amazing body Logie, I love it so much." He whispered as his hands traveled to the elastic line of my pyjama pants. I jerked away unintentionally and it was then that Kendall actually looked me in the eyes. His hands left my body like they would have a fire. He threw himself on the bed and covered his face.

"God, I'm so sorry Logan. I'm such a fuck up!" He growled. I hadn't noticed I had been crying until then.

"It's okay. You're horny and I'll fuck anyone. I get it. I just expected you to not think that way. I thought you were safe." I had mumbled. Kendall removed his hands from his eyes and gave me a piteous look.

"Fuck Logan 'm so sorry! I just- fuck, I can't believe I-"Kendall pulled me down into his arms, hugging me too tight for my comfort. "I am safe, okay? I'll never do anything like that to you again. I'll never touch you ever again. It's just, I thought you liked it. I thought being with so many men was one of your kinks." If I hadn't known Kendall, I would have taken that as an insult.

"I don't fuck men because I like it, I do it because I have to." I clarified.

"Well here's a new rule. If you want any of my money, you can't have sex again unless you fall in love. If you make Carlos wait, I'll do the same to you." Kendall said, his grip on me loosening. I looked to him incredulously.

"You do know that I'm nineteen, not fourteen like Carlos? I can have sex all I want. I'm mentally able to have sex and it's completely legal."

"Well I don't care. you're now fourteen again too. Wait, nevermind you're now seventeen again. I'd feel creepy if you were fourteen and I'm all over you like this. I don't get how James does it, you know? I mean sure, they're only two years apart but ew. No wonder he won't even let Carlos blow him. Not that Carlos has asked but he still won't le-"

"God, you talk too much." I interrupted, pulling myself away from him and burying myself underneath the covers.

"Yeah, I know." he said as if he was proud of it. We fell asleep separated that night but when I woke up, I was the one clinging to him for a change.

* * *

_"__Stop __screaming __and __do __what __I __say __before __I __go __and __get __Carlos __instead__."_

* * *

Carlos was in a brand new polka dot dress when I came to pick him up. He told me that it was vintage and came from the fifties. James bought it for him as a gift at a store downtown. He kissed James goodbye and they whispered to each other before going at it yet again. I ended up pulling them apart and taking Carlos with me.

He told me about his time with James the whole entire walk to the alley. James had taken him out to a movie and ice cream before buying him a swimsuit and clothes. They swam in the hotel's pool. Carlos was quiet after his pool story untill took my hand minutes later.

"This lady at the pool called me a pervert for wearing a girl's swimsuit. James told her to fuck off and everything but she kept watching me." He told me sullenly. I could feel the blood boiling anger fill me because this woman had managed to ruin what took me years to build in seconds.

"How you dress is perfectly normal, she's the one with the issue." I convinced him. He nodded to show he heard me however I knew he didn't believe me.

"James told me his flight was pushed to tomorrow." He said to change the subject. "It's gonna be hard with him not here."

"I know but you'll be fine. You'll move on and he'll move on. You'll see that you're so much better without him." I told him. He didn't respond, I could tell he was angry at me, but I told him what he needed to hear. He'll understand it eventually. Carlos didn't talk much for the rest of the day. It wasn't until we were all tucked in to our single queen sized bed that he whispered that he was lucky he had me. I just kissed his forehead and told him to go to sleep.

* * *

_"__Why __can__'__t __we __go __home__? __I __miss __Johanna __and __Papí__."_

* * *

Authors Note:

This chapter was a total filler. It has little point but I wanted the actual story to start on chapter four. I hope this chapter wasn't bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Um, well first thank you to those who put this story on their favorites and alerts list. A huge thank you to IluvSeddie0930, tank602, and rainy dayz and silver dreams for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

By the way, I've enabled anonymous reviews. I wasn't aware that it was disabled.

Last thing, I don't really want to do this, but I'm now searching for a beta. I hate reading what a write, it makes me so insecure. It's why it takes me so long to update. I write this all in a week but I have to motivate myself to read over this and not just change everything. I'm sure I'm missing plenty of mistakes as well.

Well hopefully you guys like this chapter, this is where shit starts to go down.

* * *

Carlos was impossibly quiet the entire morning. He clung to me like a sloth and would start crying randomly. My heart was breaking from seeing him like this but I was happy. James was gone and he wouldn't be causing anymore trouble.

Kendall was acting especially silly in hopes of cheering up Carlos. He told me if I had a heart, I would understand Carlos' feelings better. I didn't need a "heart", I knew that in a few weeks, Carlos would be back to normal. There were no true feelings between the two. Carlos would eventually wake up and realize that. He cried himself to sleep that night. I held him close until we were both knocked out.

The bed was cold when I woke up. I could hear Kendall singing in the shower but Carlos was nowhere to be found. I started to panic. Carlos could be so careless sometimes, I could definitely see him leaving our room at night then allowing himself to be kidnapped.

I shot up out of the bed and looked around. All of his things were gone. I felt sick. Slowly, I got out of the bed and saw a note left on the television set. The elementary level writing was no doubt Carlos'. I read it slowly, my heart becoming heavier with every word.

Dear Logan,

Ive desided to go and live with James. He asked me to come to LA with him and I think my life will be better with him. I cant imagin a life with out him. Im so sorry I love you so much but I cant stand the thot of living with out James. Ill see you agen as soon as I can. I love you so so so much.

Carlos.

Kendall came out of the bathroom as I read the last line. I felt him wrap his arms around me as I fell to the ground and cried.

* * *

"You're the coolest big brother ever Logie! No one can ever be better than you!"

* * *

There was no point for Kendall and I in this city without Carlos. We both knew this. I told him we're going to Los Angeles to find Carlos but he didn't think that was a smart idea. I reminded him that my little brother was in that city practically by himself and he relented.

We only took whatever could fit in two backpacks Kendall barely stole from a Wal-Mart. I took a tiny bit of clothes and my tin that contained everything Carlos and I had earned. Kendall brought nothing but stolen food and his walet and guitar. He said he'd get the real homeless experience if he didn't bring extra clothes. I didn't complain since that meant I had food to eat. We left after I paid for the time we had used the room this last week. The landlord seemed happy that we were moving out. He thought we would cause trouble since he knew I slept around for money.

Kendall took a few maps from the lobby while I paid for the room. They only covered North California but they worked. We planned the quickest route and chose when it would be best to take the bus then headed off, leaving the city that started all of this.

Kendall sang songs about leaving home until I got fed up and told him to stop. He then proceeded to hum them until I punched his arm with all my might. He laughed at me and said I had to work on my anger problems. I have no anger problems, just a problem with him. That night we made it just outside San Francisco and Kendall wanted to sleep outside. I complied with his wish, and we took shelter in a wooded area like he wanted.

Kendall made a fire out out sticks and his lighter. I didn't see why since it was seventy outside but he said it's what hobos do. I gave up on trying to understand him and his desire to live like a survivalist.

I watched him watch the fire for longer than I'd ever admit. It was a shame that someone as good looking as him was so reckless, bossy, loud, and annoying. I couldn't help but wonder what his mother and sister were like, if they were just as annoying as he is.

Though Kendall wasn't all that bad. He could be caring and sweet when he wanted. He was able to make Carlos laugh better than I could and when situations didn't involve him, he was very level headed. It's easy to confide in him too. I felt as if whatever I tell him he wouldn't share. A part of me wished he wasn't so damn crazy so he could be the friend I wanted.

When Kendall caught me staring he made lewd face. I flicked him off and we went back to our own thoughts. Kendall let the fire die off then moved close to me.

"My mother would freak if she saw me like this. You know she never let me join Boy Scouts because she didn't want to risk me getting some disease from the woods." Kendall said with a bitter laugh.

"God I fucking hate that woman. She was so fucking scared of everything! She thought that my dad gave me the gay. She told me to go live with my lame excuse for a father before I infected her and my baby sister." Kendall was laughing harder now. I didn't know what to do to make him stop.

"My sister told my mom that she was retarded and that who I liked would have nothing to do with her sexuality. God, I should have taken Katie with me. I left her with that psycho woman like an idiot. I wish I was smart as you Logie, because then I wouldn't have forgot her." I put a hand on Kendall's knee to comfort him.

"It's probably for the best that you left your sister with your mom. If Carlos wasn't in danger living at my house I would've left him as well. All he'd do is cry to go home the first few weeks we were on the streets. Would you want to be responsible for your sister's constant tears? The reason she's sleeping on the ground and not in a warm bed?" I persuaded. Kendall was quiet after that. He leaned into me, pushing us both to the ground.

"I'm tired." He mumbled then closed his eyes. I sighed and squirmed my way from underneath him and closing my eyes as well.

* * *

"You had to raise a queer son, didn't you Johanna? Now my son thinks he's queer too!"

* * *

Kendall snores really loud. I have always known this but I never really minded until today. He's holding onto me for dear life and his mouth is incredibly close to my ear. I pulled away from Kendall, waking him up in the process. He groaned but sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I need a smoke." He mumbled as he walked like a zombie to his backpack. He shuffled though the main pouch before pulling out a box of cigarettes. I wonder how he stole them. He ripped off the plastic and pulled a stick out of the box, lighting it before trowing the rest back in his backpack. I watched him take a drag, sighing in content as he exhaled the smoke. I have never liked the idea of drugs of any kind but Kendall looked hypnotizing doing it. He could make a monk want to try.

"Can I see that?" I asked. He eyed me skeptically before handing me the stick.

"Inhale only a little or you're gonna regret it." He told me as I put my mouth on the cigarette. I did as he said, breathing in a tiny bit before pulling the cigarette out and coughing like crazy. Kendall laughed at me as he took the cigarette out of my hand.

"I love watching people smoke for the first time. Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" He teased. I didn't bother to answer for I was still coughing.

"We should get moving if we want to get past San Fran before it gets dark." He said. I nodded in agreement. San Francisco was huge and dangerous for kids like us. I wouldn't want to be stuck there at night.

We began walking again. Kendall apologized for unloading his baggage on me, saying it wouldn't happen again. I told him that it was fine, he could confide in me about anything. It was probably rude of me to hope that he didn't actually do it.

The city was loud and busy. Kendall wanted to play tourist but I reminded him that we had to get going if we wanted to get out in time. He called me a "fun sucker" but obeyed anyways. I did notice him disappear then reappear with a bag of weed. Sometimes, I think he steals just because he thinks he has the right to.

He made us stop so he could light up a cigarette twice too. He kept offering me puffs and I was too weak to decline. Smoking may be gross but it sure as hell is relaxing.

We were out of the big city by sunset, but we still had some walking to do though for there were no wooded areas to camp out in. I suggested staying in the next motel we passed but Kendall did not want to. Eventually, we found a patch of trees and took shelter. Kendall complained about the bumpiness of the ground so he rested his head on my chest. I didn't see why all of a sudden he needed an excuse to lay on me. We both fell asleep without talking, Kendall before me.

I didn't sleep for long, however, for Kendall started loudly moaning and humping my side. I rolled my eyes and tried to escape him without waking him up until he moaned my name. I full on pushed him off then. He let out a yelp before rolling on the ground a few times.

"God logie, rough much?" Kendall muttered.

"You got horny on me!" I accused. Kendall looked down with a slow smile before sticking his hand in his pants. "Looks like I did. I'm gonna go fix this." He stood up then gave me a perverse look. "Unless you want to help me out."

"Just go!" I yelled at him, both flustered and frustrated. Kendall walked off then, I could hear him laughing as he went.

* * *

"Did you just come? Jesus, you're a disgusting little faggot."

* * *

We started off before the sun rose. Kendall was rather cheery for it being early. He was talking to me about something trivial but I was too busy in my thoughts. Did Kendall have feelings for me or was he just messing around? That's one thing I really hated about Kendall. Everything is a big joke to him. It's hard to tell what he means.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Kendall whined my name. I hadn't noticed when he began holding my hand either. I looked up to him with a serious face. He smiled back at me.

"Kendall,how do you feel about me?" I asked. Kendall gave me a charming smile as he stopped walking and pulled me into his arms.

"Isn't obvious that I really like you? Anyways I just asked what we're going to do about breakfast." Oh so he does like me. That's alarming. With a deep breath I prepared myself to reject him.

"We should probably stop somewhere soon. I'm craving eggs."

* * *

"Mommy said that if a boy likes you, you punch them but Johanna says you do what your heart says. Logie, which one should I do?"


	5. Jarlos Side story

So I don't want to continue the actual story until I find a beta but I feel bad for the long gaps between my updates. So until I actually find one, here's an omake theatre, side story, or whatever you call it. It's just some lime action on the jarlos front.

A big thanks to yourtheoneforme123, BigTimeOzzy, and rainy dayz and silver dreams. and Just Fetching, yes, there will be smut, but just not immediately.

Carlos was in awe when the limousine he and James were in pulled up to a large mansion, complete with an iron gate and a large fountain in front. The place was gaudy, just what he'd expect from James, and Carlos loved it. Even the stone lions on each side of the doorway weren't too much to him. When they walked in the massive house, Carlos's jaw hit the ground. The entire place had a modern and boyish look to it. It was like something from a forbes magazine.

"I can't believe you live here!" Carls exclaimed as he tried to take it all in.

"My manager gave it to me as a welcome gift. He used to live here but he hated living next to Matthew McConaughey so much, he told me to have it. He even remodeled it for me." James bragged. Carlos rolled his eyes and hit James' chest playfully.

"How about you give me a tour Mister Big Shot?" He asked condescendingly.

"Why I think I will." James said as he took Carlos' hand and led him down the first of many halls. The tour left Carlos awestruck and eager to swim in the giant pool out back. James had planned on joining him until his manager called and he had to rush to the studio.

"I'll see you later darling." James said before kissing Carlos' cheek and leaving the boy alone in a new surrounding. Carlos felt out of place and vulnerable once he left. He felt bad feeling that way in James' house but he couldn't help it. This was like nothing he had ever seen. He couldn't even remember how to find the pool through all of the many hallways. Then all of sudden, a great idea hit him. He was going to be all by himself for probably a long time. He could go explore all of the doors James didn't open on the tour. Maybe on of them would be his bedroom. Carlos really wanted to see what James bedroom was like; If it was as stylish as him, or if it was covered in pictures of himself. Carlos was sure James bedroom was covered in photos of himself. With the pool forgotten, Carlos wandered the house in his bathing suit, opening every door in his path.

There was an arcade behind one of the doors Carlos opened. Video games were the one thing he missed most about home. He would play for hours everyday and it was something his papí approved of. Carlos spent hours killing zombies before remembering he was on a mission.

He found a makeup room next. It was full of all kinds of foundations, eyeshadows, rouge, and eyeliners of every color. There even was a table full of make up removers. Carlos almost fainted at first glance. He had never owned anymore than a tube of lipgloss. He wanted to experiment with everything in front of him.

Remembering all that he learned from teen magazines he read at the library, Carlos redid his face, looking mighty pleased with himself. He looked like a pretty girl. He felt complete like this, he felt confident.

Carlos left the room wondering if James would like it. Maybe it's what he need to make James actually want to take their relationship further. Touring the house was put on hold as Carlos decided to do what he can and seduce James.

The first thing Carlos did was switch out of his bathing suit and into his sexiest underwear and his black skirt he knew drove James crazy with these too sexy for church mary janes- his only pair of high heels. He thought about actually putting a shirt on since his red push-up bra was definitely working with what he was wearing. After minutes of staring at himself, contemplating, Carlos chose a black top and ripped the collar so his bra was showing. Looking in the mirror one last time, he smiled smugly. Boy, did he look good.

The limo that James took traveled up long driveway, the headlights shining across Carlos' face. With a final adjustment to his wig, Carlos stood in the entryway with the most sexiest posture he could manage. James opened the door, his eyes going straight to Carlos who looked like a grade A whore against his wall.

"Welcome home baby." Carlos said as he approached him, his hips moving seductively.

"What's going on?" James asked, clearly concerned if Carlos possibly cracked his head while in the pool.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd surprise you when you got home." Carlos said. James couldn't help but laugh at Carlos' attempt to be slutty. Although he had no idea what brought it on, he decided to ignore it. Taking the small boy into his arms, he placed kissed all over his face.

"Why don't you go take all of this off and get to bed? I know you must be tired." James suggested before putting a final kiss on Carlos' lips. Carlos pulled away quickly, the anger obvious on his face.

"Do you find me attractive at all?" Carlos yelled, shocking James.

"Of course I do, you know that." James answered.

"Then why are you sending me to bed and not fucking me right now!" Carlos' voice cracked from screaming. James sighed, he hated these arguments.

"I'm not having sex with you this early on Carlos. You're making it too obvious you're not ready and I don't want you to regret me."

"I am ready though! I want you to be my first, even if I can't be yours. I want to satisfy you so you'll stop running to the bathroom every time we even touch. I want to show you exactly how much I love you, and I want to make you love me just as much. I want-" Carlos' rant was cut short by James kissing him as hard as possible, pushing the little boy back into the wall. Carlos moaned deeply as he kissed back with just as much fervor, his hands tangling themselves into James' long brown hair. James broke the kiss only to move his lips to the long and thin neck in front of him. His hands left the tiny hips only to rub against well toned thighs up Carlos' skirt.

"You have no idea how strongly I love you. All I ever want to do is kiss you, touch you, fuck you." James mumbled into Carlos' neck before going back to making dark hickeys. Carlos took James' head in both of his hands and made him look into his eyes.

"Then do it." He whispered before kissing him as deep as he could. Their tongues swirled together until James took control. He explored Carlos' mouth with expertise, all the while his hands went to work in removing Carlos' panties and stroking the fully hard cock hidden inside. Carlos cried out, never before feeling a hand touch him there besides his own. He felt as if he was on cloud nine as James continued to stroke and tug on him. James the took one of Carlos' hands and put it on his large and prominent hard on. Slowly, Carlos undid the jeans in front of them and pulled them down, along with the boxer briefs under them. He tentatively touched the dick in front of him then grabbed onto it, trying his best to give James the same pleasure he was feeling.

"I can't take this anymore." Carlos moaned out as he felt his climax coming. James tugged harder but slower, rubbing a finger over the already leaking slit.

"Then come for me." He answered, and Carlos did, coating James' hand in his spunk. James came shortly afterwards, the sight and the particularly hard yank Carlos gave him drove him over the edge. The two boys fell to the entryway floor, trying their best to catch their breath.

"I'm tired." Carlos muttered, curling up into James' chest.

"I'll carry you to your bed." James said. He collected his young lover into his arms, satisfied that Carlos snuggled right in.

"Stay with me, I don't want to sleep alone." Carlos demanded. James smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Of course." He said then made his way to Carlos' bed, placing the boy onto his mattress before curling into his side. They talked about everything and each other in sleepy voices until Carlos fell asleep and James followed after. Not once did they discuss their earlier issue but James knew he'd hear an earful about it once Carlos woke up.


End file.
